The New Girl
by GordoLuvr4Life8988
Summary: A new girl comes to town, and everybody is surprised by who it is. Especially Gordo. Romance are Gordo/New Girl, Lizzie/???, Miranda/???. Many new characters later on.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own is not even going to come into the story yet. And believe me, if I owned Lizzie McGuire, I would not be on this website, writing a story here.  
  
Summary: I am VERY sorry, but there will be no L/G romances in this fic. There are just too many of those out there. It's not even a M/G fic. But I promise you, you WILL like it. And there WILL be a romance. This is a story that I have thought about writing for a while, but I wasn't sure when to do it.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Tweet, tweet. A bright sunny day. He slowly turns over in his bed. His alarm reads 7:00 AM. He had to get ready for school. He got up, stretched, and looked out the window. A mother bird was chasing her baby back into the nest. For some reason he was in an incredibly good mood. He had finally figured things out. The summer was very interesting and helped him with his feelings a lot.  
  
They had shared a kiss. That kiss told him everything. His feelings weren't what he thought they were. He now thinks that maybe, in his subconscious, something was telling him that he was supposed to have feelings for Lizzie. But he didn't. In what seemed like a two second kiss, he felt nothing. And neither did she. They looked at each other, and they both knew that neither of them had felt anything. So they continued with their lives, still staying best friends.  
  
Nothing was awkward with them. It was weird, but it was like the kiss had never happened. And now, it was 2 weeks into the new school year, and Miranda, Lizzie and him were still the best of friends. Of course Lizzie had told Miranda everything, and she had understood.  
  
Now he was standing in his room, looking into the mirror. 'How could my feelings have not been real?' he thought to himself. He thought for sure that they were. But now, all he could feel for her was that he thought of her like a sister. A very close sister. Same with Miranda. He wondered, as he put on a blue shirt, if he would ever really feel true love. He knew that eventually he would, but he didn't want to have to wait forever.  
  
As he was walking to school, he could see Lizzie up ahead, waiting for him. He quickly ran up to catch up with her.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" He asked, because she was always usually with Lizzie.  
  
"She called me this morning and told me that she was sick. With the flu or something." Lizzie said, while wearing a tight red tank top and blue jeans, with a red zip up sweater over her. Usually, this outfit would make him nuts, but today, it didn't. It was just Lizzie that he saw. His best friend. And he was very glad.  
  
"That sucks." With that, they continued to walk to school.  
  
A/N: I know, very short. Don't hate me. I will update as soon as possible. Think of this chapter as kind of an introduction. Please don't be rude! REVIEW!!! Otherwise I will have no courage to write anymore for this story, and I have a low enough self-esteem as it is. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own Lizzie McGuire. Any unrecognizable names do belong to me, though.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fanfiction better than the other one. I am not sure if I am going to keep writing that one anymore. But, maybe.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Walking down the hall, Lizzie was talking about how there weren't any hot guys in this school so far.  
  
"I know I am being shallow, Gordo, but I can't help it. Most of the guys I've met have either been cute jerks, or ugly jerks. There aren't really any cute NICE boys here, except for you and Ethan. And Larry, but he isn't really my type. And, Ethan, well.He isn't that smart. That is one thing you HAVE taught me, Gordo. That you shouldn't go after really stupid guys that are hot. It just doesn't work." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally listened to SOMETHING that I've said." Gordo said playfully.  
  
"Well, you ARE smart. You know what I've realized over the last 2 weeks? Highschool isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure, the homework's tough, but the people aren't even that bad. The teachers are nice, and that flier we read? Turned out to be a total bust." She walked over to her locker, and fumbled with the lock. When it opened, she slipped and fell to the floor.  
  
"But something's never change." Gordo joked. Lizzie got up and playful hit his arm.  
  
"Yeah! Some people will always be Losers." A voice called out.  
  
"Hello to you too, Kate." Lizzie said. That is one thing that didn't change over the summer. She had thought that her and Kate had made up, but it never happened. Kate was only being nice to her because she was a star. Lizzie was glad that she decided to come home. The star life really wasn't for her.  
  
"Lizzie, nice shirt. Too bad it is so LAST season!" Kate said, flicking back her hair and storming off.  
  
"Why can't she ever be NICE for once?" Lizzie said, upset that she had to run into Kate.  
  
"Lizzie, it's KATE we're talking about. She'll NEVER be nice. It's just not in her. At least not anymore." Gordo said, remembering how they used to all be best friends.  
  
"Yeah, oh well. We better get to class."  
  
They walked into class, and were startled by what they saw.  
  
A/N: HA! lol it's the best cliffhanger I could come up with. But don't worry! I know exactly where to go from here!!!!! And remember---- Don't be rude! REVIEW!! 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Lizzie McGuire. Oh well.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie looked shocked. "Mr. Dig?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Mr. Dig walked over to the board and wrote his name on it. "Your old teacher will be out for a few weeks. I am going to be your teacher until then."  
  
The class cheered. "Now, everybody take your seats, and we'll begin." Everybody sat down, and paid attention, when there was a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Dig walked over to it, and opened it up. Out before them walked in a beautiful, 5'6 girl with red hair and blue eyes. Gordo was shocked, and it wasn't till Lizzie talked did he snap out of it.  
  
"Gordo! That's Chelsea!" Lizzie said, and waved at her. She slowly started to walk over to them.  
  
"Hi." She said. "Whoa.Lizzie? Is that really you? We haven't seen each other in, how long has it been? 4 years?"  
  
Lizzie invited her into the seat next to her. She nudged Gordo. "Um.when did you get back?" 'Real smooth Gordo, real smooth.'  
  
"Yesterday. Can you believe it? After 4 years, mom FINALLY decided that she misses it here. 4 years. But I'm glad to be back. So how have you been Lizzie? Gordo?" Chelsea said, flipping back her wavy red hair. Gordo was still at shock that she was the same girl he used to chase and who used to wrestle with him. He and Chelsea had been more close than Lizzie and him. Not too much more, but more. They were born on the same day in the same hospital.  
  
"Yeah, amazing." He said, smiling. "So, how was Washington? I heard it gets really rainy there."  
  
"Yeah, pretty rainy. Not too bad though." She said, smiling and pulling out her binder.  
  
"If you don't mind, you three, I would like to teach this class." Mr. Dig said smiling. It was hard for him to get mad at students too much.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Dig." The three said together. They spent the rest of the period writing notes back and forth, and completely lost track of what Mr. Dig was saying. They left the class without a clue but still happy.  
  
Later, while they were at lunch, they were still talking, and catching up with each other.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to since I've been gone. Besides getting famous, Lizzie." Chelsea smirked.  
  
"You heard about that?" She said, blushing.  
  
"How could I have NOT heard about that?" She paused, and smiled. "I was in France for 3 weeks and we had tabloids delivered to where we were staying. My dad's still a tabloid junky. And when I saw your face, I freaked!"  
  
"Oh really? That's cool." Lizzie said, smiling.  
  
"So, Gordo, I really can't imagine you going through this school year without a girlfriend, so, who's the lucky girl?" Chelsea said flirtingly.  
  
"Nah, I don't have one. I mean, I've had a few crushes, but no girlfriend." Gordo said, looking over at Lizzie.  
  
"What about you, Lizzie. Surely you have a boyfriend." Said Chelsea, completely unaware of what Gordo did.  
  
"Well, I did have a couple before, but they turned out to be complete jerks. So I don't have one now." Lizzie said sadly, looking down at her barely recognizable food.  
  
"Now who do we have here, fair maidens? A new princess?" Larry Tudgeman said as he walked over to them. You could see the 'Ah' in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful red head. Gordo rolled his eyes and decided not to comment on the fact that he had been called a fair maiden.  
  
"Hi Larry." Lizzie said with a smile. "Larry, this is Chelsea, Chelsea, this is Larry. Or, better known as the Tudge."  
  
"Oh, hi." She said, looking up at a boy with a green and white striped shirt. He was smiling down at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Why don't you join us Larry." Lizzie suggested as she pointed down at the table. He gladly sat down, right next to Chelsea. She began talking again, but was rudely interrupted by none other than Kate Sanders (A/N: Saunders? Not quite sure.).  
  
"Well, well. It seems there is a new member to the Loser gang." She was in her usual snobby mood and in a new cheerleading outfit.  
  
"Kate?" Chelsea said, trying to recognize her once best friend. "That can't be you."  
  
"Uh, YEAH my name's Kate. You'd best remember that. Because it'll be in lights someday." She said, just about to storm off.  
  
But before she did, Chelsea called out: "That's not a very nice way to treat one of your best friends, especially when she knows you used to sleep with a very ugly looking doll when you were younger." Kate stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kate said, slightly nervous.  
  
"Uh, HELLO?! Am I THAT unrecognizable? I mean, Lizzie and Gordo recognized me immediately. You of all people I thought would.."  
  
"Chelsea?!"  
  
"Duh" She said back, in the same sarcastic tone that Kate had used before.  
  
"When did you get back?" She was getting a bit happier, but then she quickly stopped. "AND, WHY are you hanging around THESE LOSERS?"  
  
"These LOSERS that you speak of happen to be your former best friends. What the hell happened to you?" Chelsea had a frown on her face. This was certainly not the girl she remembered having sleep-overs with.  
  
"Let's just say, I matured." At that, Lizzie choked on her drink as she laughed. Kate got up and stormed off over to her cheerleading friends, who welcomed her with a swich of their hair.  
  
"What a bitch. I can't believe she changed so much." She looked over at the clock. "Well, we better go. Gordo I think you and I have Theater next together. What do you have, Lizzie?"  
  
"P.E. with that mean guy Mr. Schenk. I heard he's a real jerk and sexist." She rolled her eyes and stood up, waving goodbye to them. As Chelsea and Gordo started getting up, there legs got caught together and they both fell, Gordo on top of Chelsea. Chelsea blushed a bit and waited for him to get off. He looked down into her eyes and found that he could easily get lost in them. Then, she was raising her head up to him slowly, and he felt himself lean in more. And before he knew it, she-----  
  
A/N: Yay! A GOOD cliffhanger, I hope! Sorry it's been so long since I have updated this. I just have been wrapped up in a bunch of other things plus I am writing a new story. So, please review my story! I don't care if you absolutely hated it. Tell me why in your review! I will accept any and all criticism. 


End file.
